


only in your dreams

by camboy_hynjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Dancing, Finger Sucking, Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Dreams, Trainee Era, Wet Dream, cumming in pants, past Han Jisung | Hwang Hyunjin, predebut, their ages aren't specified so you're free to picture them older (I did when I was writing it), thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: Changbin keeps having sex dreams about a boy he's never met.Then he meets Hyunjin: the boy from his dreams.





	only in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the SKZ Fic Fest Prompt #23: A & B haven't met yet, but A suddenly starts having dreams about B. After a few dreams, A coincidentally meets B in real life.

Changbin doesn’t know why he’s at a club. He’s not old enough to legally drink, and if the wrong people spot him here, it could jeopardize his entire career. Maybe his mind is telling him he’s too stressed lately—he needs to relax, but how can he relax when he has the most important audition of his entire life coming up? It’s bad enough he did so poorly on  _ Show Me the Money _ he only showed up on TV for one second, and it wasn’t even a clip of his rapping. If he fails his JYP audition too? He’ll have to concede that his parents were right, he’s not cut out for this, and he’d rather die than return home empty-handed. 

“Come here often?” It barely counts as a pickup line, but the sweet, lilting voice that says it has Changbin turning his head to find the source: a boy who looks to be about his age, maybe younger. What the hell are they both doing in a place like this? 

“Not exactly.” Changbin has to look up to see the boy’s face; he’s got to be at least ten centimeters taller. He doesn’t know his name but he’s seen his face before—those thick lips and warm brown eyes are unmistakable. “You?” 

The boy shrugs, turning his gaze towards the crowded dance floor. “I just like to dance.” He looks back at Changbin, lips curved up in a smirk that reveals a dimple above his mouth. “Wanna dance with me?” 

Changbin doesn’t remember saying yes, but the next thing he knows he’s in the middle of the crowd, body pressed up against the stranger’s as they try to dance in the middle of so many people. Changbin isn’t a great dancer—it's one of the things that terrifies him about auditioning for an idol company like JYP, because he knows it could cost him the opportunity. But the other boy doesn’t seem to mind. He’s swaying to the rhythm like the music is inside of his body, like nothing else in the world matters. It’s fucking hot, and when he rolls his hips against Changbin’s, he’s not at all surprised to find he’s grown hard in his pants. But the stranger has too. 

He feels lips on the shell of his ear, the ghost of the stranger’s warm breath as he whispers, “My place or yours?” 

Changbin shakes his head, suddenly too needy to wait long enough to get somewhere more decent. He grinds back up against him, and the look on the boy’s face is one that will be burned onto Changbin’s eyelids for a long time: the way he tips his neck back, eyes half-lidded with lust as his plump lips part in a perfect o shape. The sweet, breathy moan Changbin can somehow hear perfectly despite the loud music blaring around them. 

Changbin wakes grinding into his bed, a sticky mess in his boxers. Another wet dream. Thank god he lives alone; he really wouldn’t want to have to explain this to a roommate. 

He strips his sheets from his bed and throws them into the wash along with his boxers. He can’t stop thinking about the dream, and when he steps in the shower, the steam from the warm water filling his lungs, he’s so tempted to close his eyes and conjure up images of that pretty boy, to go for another round now that he’s fully conscious and can feel it properly. 

But he can’t. His audition is today, and he needs to focus, not get off to thoughts of phantom boys that might not be real. Reluctantly, he turns the water to cold. 

He just wishes he knew who he was. This isn’t the first time that boy has shown up in Changbin’s dreams, and he doesn’t understand why. Changbin doesn’t know him, he doesn’t remember ever seeing him outside of his dreams, and he would remember someone so beautiful if he met him in real life. But he heard on a podcast once that the human brain can’t make up faces, so if you dream about someone you don’t recognize, you’ve seen them before, even if you don’t remember it. 

Changbin passes his audition, and in a matter of days, he’s moving out of his shitty apartment and into a dorm with some of JYP’s other male trainees. It isn’t that much better: the dorm has three rooms, but with enough bunk beds crowded in for over a dozen people, there’s less living space per person than his previous one-room setup. He doesn’t bring much—most of his belongings are back at home with his parents, so he just has a few clothes, his laptop, and some notebooks—which he’s grateful for when he arrives because the dorm is already overrun with stuff. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Chan says when he shows him around the dorm. He’s one of the oldest, and he’s trained with the company the longest, so he seems to be the de facto leader. “We try to keep it tidy, but it’s hard with so many boys in one place.” 

“It’s fine,” Changbin assures him. He can deal with a little mess if that’s what it takes to make his dreams come true. 

“There’s an empty bed in the biggest bedroom,” Chan tells him, so that’s where he takes his bag, but when he does a head count, there’s four empty beds and only two other people in the room. 

“A few trainees left recently,” Jisung, one of his new roommates, explains. “So right now, it’s just me, Jeongin, Hyunjin, and now you in this room.” He must sense that the numbers still aren’t adding up in Changbin’s head, because he adds, “Hyunjin’s at dance practice, he should be back in a few minutes.” 

Changbin sets to work unpacking his few belongings, and he’s just about finished when he hears someone enter the room. “Oh! Is this the new kid?” a voice calls, soft and melodic. 

Changbin freezes. That voice, presumably belonging to his other roommate Hyunjin, sounds so much like the one he keeps hearing in his dreams that it sends a chill down his spine. 

When he turns around, the first thing Changbin notices is that Hyunjin is tall. He has to look up at him to see his face. And he’s absolutely drenched in sweat, with a dark patch on his t-shirt that spreads all the way down to his stomach, making his shaggy black bangs stick to his forehead. His brown eyes peek out underneath them, and Changbin recognizes them, and his full, swollen lips. 

It’s him. Hyunjin is the boy he’s been dreaming about. Having  _ sex dreams _ about. And now he’s standing right in front of him, dripping with sweat, in the bedroom they’re going to share. 

Hyunjin runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. He pouts, making his lips look even fuller. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Changbin realizes he hasn’t said anything, he’s just been staring dumbly at Hyunjin, trying not to think about how many times he’s dreamed about this stranger under him or on his knees. Thank god people can’t actually read minds. “Sorry. I’m Changbin.” 

“Changbin,” Hyunjin repeats, crossing the room to what must be his bed, pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs from underneath it. “I’m gonna shower, because I’m sweaty and gross, but Chan is cooking dinner so we can all eat together and get to know each other better. Team bonding and all that bullshit.” 

Changbin just nods, too stunned to speak. He thought the boy in his dreams might be a model or a porn star that he’d seen only long enough for his brain to store the image, pulling it out of his subconscious later to give a face to his wildest fantasies. But Hyunjin is real, flesh and blood, and now they’re going to be not only working together, but living together, their beds close enough Changbin can reach out and touch Hyunjin’s while he’s in his. This is all way too surreal. 

It only gets worse when Hyunjin comes back from the shower, clad only in those tight black boxer briefs, to grab a tube of lotion. Changbin doesn’t mean to stare, he really doesn't, but how can anyone have that kind of willpower when the incredibly gorgeous boy he’s been dreaming about for months is standing right there, slathering his almost naked body in lotion? 

Hyunjin takes his time too, taking care to make sure every inch of his exposed skin is properly moisturized. When he bends over to apply it to his thick calves, Changbin gets a perfect view of his ass—it's on the smaller side, but plump enough that Changbin is very aware of how easily he could reach out and smack it. 

“You’re staring,” Hyunjin says suddenly, and Changbin flushes, called out. 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I can feel your eyes on me, sizing me up.” Hyunjin turns to him, and Changbin looks away quickly, but not quick enough to have any plausible deniability of Hyunjin’s claims. “I get it. I swear I don’t say this to sound conceited, but I know I’m attractive.” 

Changbin’s heart races. Is he really being that obvious, that Hyunjin sees through him so easily? Yes, he’s dreamed about him, or someone that looks a hell of a lot like him, but those were just dreams. It doesn’t mean Hyunjin would be okay with any of that in real life. He’s probably straight, and even if he’s not, Changbin just met him. There’s no way he wouldn’t freak out if he knew he was the subject of Changbin’s sex dreams.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Hyunjin says, and Changbin thinks he might have a heart attack and pass out on the floor. That would actually be preferable to Hyunjin knowing the truth. “You’re worried I’m the pretty boy who gets a free ride, and that I could potentially steal your spot to debut.” 

That isn’t what Changbin’s thinking at all, but it makes a good cover—an excuse for Changbin’s behavior that isn't  _ “I’ve dreamed about fucking you before we ever met.” _

So he smiles sheepishly. “You’re good at reading people.” 

Hyunjin shrugs. “It’s a talent. But I promise, I won’t take your spot because of my looks.” He grins, revealing dimples on either side of his smile. “I’ll do it with my dancing and rapping.” 

“You rap?” Changbin fails to hide his surprise. He’s been a trainee long enough to know that most boys who look like Hyunjin are not in the industry because of their talents, and definitely not for their rap skills. “What, like ‘dibidibidis my name is Hyunjin’?” 

Hyunjin laughs before launching into a decent verse. He’s not an idol rapper in the negative sense of the word; there were guys at the  _ Show Me the Money  _ auditions who didn’t rap as good as Hyunjin does. 

“Why the hell did they sign me?” Changbin asks when Hyunjin finishes. 

“‘Cause you’re good, SPEARB.” Changbin is shocked to hear Hyunjin use his Soundcloud rapper name, and it must show, because Hyunjin adds, “Chan played us a couple of your mixtapes. I’m honestly scared you’re gonna take my spot.” He says it like a joke, but Changbin knows it’s not. He’s been in that position, and knows what it’s like to be pushed out by someone newer, fresher, because they fit what the company wanted better than Changbin did. 

“No way,” Changbin says immediately. “You said you’re a dancer? So you’re the total package. Me, I just rap. There’s no way they’ll pick me over you if it comes down to it.” He laughs a little. “Well, maybe in my dreams.” 

Hyunjin smirks, the moment of slight vulnerability gone as quickly as it came. “Only in your dreams.” 

Changbin dreams of him again that night. He’s lying in his bed in the dorm when he feels the weight of someone else lying next to him, and knows even before he turns that it’s Hyunjin. He opens his mouth to question him when Hyunjin kisses him to shut him up, and that’s how he knows it’s a dream. 

“I heard you’ve been dreaming about me,” Hyunjin murmurs, slender fingers ghosting down his bare chest, his tummy, into his boxers without preamble. Changbin brings a fist to his mouth to muffle his moan when Hyunjin touches him. 

“It’s okay,” he says quietly, pulling Changbin’s hand away so he can kiss him again. “I won’t let anyone hear you. This is our little secret.” 

Changbin knows he’d be stupid to believe that—there are two other people in the room with them who will hear every noise if they’re not asleep—but it feels too good for him to say no. Hyunjin’s hand feels so much better than his own, his long, delicate fingers stroking him slowly, then quickly, alternating the pace so Changbin can’t know what’s coming. It has him whimpering broken abbreviations of Hyunjin’s name, hips bucking in an effort to get more. 

Hyunjin giggles, twisting his wrist just right around the head. “Cum for me, Binnie.” 

And Changbin does, waking with a gasp, his boxers sticky and dick twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm. “Goddamnit,” he curses, forgetting that he’s not in his apartment alone anymore. 

The light switches on, and he freezes. 

“Changbin?” Hyunjin calls. 

Of course. Of fucking course it would be him. 

“I’m fine, go back to sleep,” he says immediately, but there’s a whine in his voice that has him wanting to sink into his mattress and melt down into nothing. He’s always so needy post-orgasm, and he hates it now more than ever. 

There’s silence for a few moments, and then the light switches back off. Changbin breathes a sigh of relief, his heart rate starting to calm down again. He’s debating if it would be better to get up and take a shower now or wait and take his chances in the morning, when he hears footsteps, and then, to his horror, the bed dips. 

“Hyunjin, don’t,” he whispers, terrified of what will happen if Hyunjin finds out. But he doesn’t listen, wrapping his arms around Changbin from behind. 

“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” he asks softly. 

That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Changbin’s cheeks are burning with shame, praying Hyunjin won’t move his hands any lower than where they rest on his stomach. If he does, he’ll feel the mess in his boxers. 

“I didn’t. I’m fine,” Changbin insists. 

Hyunjin presses even closer, slotting behind Changbin so his chest is against Changbin’s back. Changbin wants to die. “Whatever you were dreaming about, it can’t hurt you. It isn’t real,” he promises. Oh, how Changbin wishes that were the case. 

But the subject of his dream is far too real, pressing against him so he can feel every curve of Hyunjin’s body, the heat emanating from it, and Changbin squirms uncomfortably as he tries to keep from getting hard again. “It wasn’t a nightmare.” 

“Then what...” Hyunjin starts, but then he goes still. He must have put two and two together, because Changbin can feel Hyunjin’s skin get warmer where it touches his. “Oh. Shit. I’m sorry.” 

Changbin blushes, refusing to turn around. He doesn’t think he could handle looking at Hyunjin right now. He doesn’t want to see the disgust he knows must be on his face, and he doesn’t even know what he was dreaming about. “I told you I was fine,” he mumbles. 

Hyunjin finally lets go, getting up from Changbin’s bed. “You know where the shower is, right?” he asks. Changbin nods. “We don’t have a washer in the dorm. There’s a laundromat across the street we usually go to, and we take turns taking all our laundry over there and paying. But if it got on the blanket, you might want to handwash that part with soap and water so it doesn’t stain in the meantime." 

“Thanks,” Changbin mumbles, half into the pillow. He thinks he might die of embarrassment. 

“Hey, it happens,” Hyunjin tells him, like they’re talking about him spilling his drink at dinner, not cumming all over the sheets on his first night in the dorm. “We’re all guys. You’re definitely not the first one to have a wet dream here.” 

Maybe not, but Changbin’s pretty sure he’s the first one to have a wet dream about one of the other guys in the dorm. 

After that, Changbin does his best to avoid Hyunjin. It’s easier than he thought it would be. Despite living in such close quarters, there are so many other guys in the dorm that it’s easy to put distance between them when the group’s all together, and he can get away with not talking much, playing the role of the quiet new kid. 

He hopes that if he avoids Hyunjin, the dreams will stop, or at least slow down, but they don’t. It’s only gotten worse since he’s put a name to the face and met him in person. He dreams about Hyunjin almost every night now, and the only silver lining is that sometimes he manages to wake up before he cums, and then he only has a boner to deal with instead of a sticky mess. 

Hyunjin doesn’t initiate conversations with him either, which Changbin can’t blame him for. He’s mortified about what happened, and despite Hyunjin’s attempts to soothe him in the moment, Changbin’s sure he’s in no hurry to be reminded of it. 

They’re kept so busy with lessons and training, there isn’t that much time to talk anyway. Almost a month passes, and Changbin is starting to think he can carry on like this indefinitely, when they get broken up into units for the monthly company evaluation. Changbin is paired with Hyunjin, and when the other duos and teams break off to start working on their performances, Changbin is left alone with Hyunjin in the practice room. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Hyunjin starts, voicing exactly what Changbin was thinking. 

Changbin makes no move to continue the conversation, he can’t even bring himself to look at Hyunjin, so Hyunjin goes on. “I think we should do something rap-focused. I’ve been working really hard on my rapping, and I know dancing isn’t your strongest area, so I think it’ll be alright if we do something with simpler choreography this time as long as the rap is insane, that way you can play to your strengths and I can show off a side they haven’t seen yet.” 

It’s a smart idea. Hyunjin is smart, Changbin’s learned. He’s really good at assessing a situation and figuring out what needs to be done to improve it: the extra flourish that elevates their new choreography, or the right words to comfort the youngest trainee, Jeongin, when he’s struggling with the lessons or being away from home. 

So Changbin shouldn’t be surprised when Hyunjin stops talking about their assignment, looks him dead in the eyes and asks, “Did I do something wrong?” But it still pierces through him, unexpected. 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Because the first day you were here, we got along fine. I thought... I mean, maybe it’s dumb to think you’ll make friends when we’re all competing against each other for a chance to debut, but I thought maybe we could be friends. But ever since then you’ve avoided me.” 

Changbin feels his face burning. “You know why.” 

“Because you had a wet dream?” Hyunjin asks, brows furrowing. “I told you, it was no big deal. It’s happened to literally all of us.” 

Hyunjin sounds so chill about it, there’s no way Changbin can explain his behavior without either telling the truth or looking like an asshole. “You’ll hate me if I tell you why.” 

“If I do, I’ll get over it.” Hyunjin shrugs. “Jisung and I hated each other’s guts for months and we get along fine now.” 

“You did?” The other trainees all seem to get along so well, Changbin would never have guessed any of them were once enemies. 

“That thing about me being the pretty boy who gets a free ride and steals the talented rapper’s spot?” Hyunjin says. “That wasn’t bullshit, that’s what Jisung told me. But then we—” He pauses, as if he realizes he’s about to say something he shouldn’t. “We worked it out.” 

“That isn’t what you were about to say.” Changbin’s guess must be correct, because a blush rises to Hyunjin’s cheeks. 

“If I say what I was going to, you’ll hate me,” he reasons. 

“That’s not fair. If you want me to tell you my thing, you’ll have to tell me yours.” 

Hyunjin goes quiet, considering. “It escalated to the point we were fighting at dance practice. He messed up a step, and I snapped at him that he should dance better. Then he shoved me and told me I should rap better. And then I—” He lifts his hand to his mouth, biting at his cuticle nervously. “I pushed him hard enough to fall down, but he grabbed my shirt so I landed on top of him. And then we kissed.” He mumbles the last part so quietly Changbin almost misses it, and he’s positive he misheard. 

“What did you say? Because it sounded like you said ‘we kissed’ but I’m sure you didn’t--” 

“We did,” Hyunjin interrupts. He hides his face behind his hands, muffling his voice. “We worked out our... frustrations, so to speak, said a lot of mean things to each other, and the next morning it was like all of that negative energy was gone.” 

Changbin is stunned speechless. All this time he’s been sure Hyunjin would be disgusted to know one of his fellow trainees has sex dreams about him, when Hyunjin and one of the other trainees have actually made out at the very least, possibly done more.

“So are you two...?” Changbin starts, not sure how to finish the sentence. Wouldn’t that be his luck, if Hyunjin actually likes guys but he’s already in a relationship? 

But Hyunjin shakes his head. “He’s my bro. It was just that one time. And if you don’t want to be around me anymore, I understand. I know it’s... weird.” 

Knowing this about Hyunjin makes it less scary to admit the truth, or at least part of it. “My wet dreams are about a guy,” Changbin blurts. “That’s why I was so awkward that night. I’m gay, and I thought it would freak you out if you knew.” 

Hyunjin looks at him, wide-eyed. “That’s why you were avoiding me?” he laughs. “That’s stupid. I am too.” 

“I didn’t know that though,” Changbin protests. “And you can’t blame me for being scared.” There’s a lot to risk coming out. If the wrong person finds out, it could jeopardize not only his career, but his personal safety. 

“I know,” Hyunjin agrees. Then he changes the subject. “Do you know Troye Sivan?” 

Changbin is thrown off by the question. “What, just because I’m gay I automatically like Troye?” 

“I’m going somewhere with this,” Hyunjin insists with a Cheshire cat grin. “But you do?” 

“Of course I do, what kind of gay man do you take me for?” Changbin laughs, and when Hyunjin does too, the sound is music to his ears. It’s nice to be able to say this kind of thing to someone and know they’ll understand. 

“We should take the instrumental for one of his songs and write our own raps over it. People cover his songs all the time at evaluations, I’ve done ‘Youth’ before, so they won’t think anything of it. But we’ll know why we really picked it.” 

Changbin smiles. “You’re a genius, Hyunjin.” 

After that, he and Hyunjin become closer. It starts with practicing for their evaluation performance, and all the extra hours they spend together working on that, but even when they’re with the rest of the trainees, Changbin naturally finds himself gravitating towards Hyunjin, and he notices Hyunjin doing the same. 

When the day of their performance arrives, Changbin's heartbeat is in his throat, he’s so nervous, and Hyunjin uses what must be at least half of a roll of paper towels to dab the sweat off his face and hands beforehand. They receive a few criticisms: Changbin’s dancing is critiqued, which he expected, and Hyunjin’s pronunciation is a little mush-mouthed at times. But the’re praised for their style, their energy, and their teamwork as a duo, and when they leave the room, Changbin can’t hold himself back from giving Hyunjin a tight hug. 

“You did so well, hyung,” Hyunjin praises with a bright smile. 

“No, we did well,” Changbin gently corrects him. 

He takes him out to dinner to celebrate, “hyung’s treat,” and lets him order whatever he wants off the menu. His parents are rich; he can beg them for more money if he really needs to. The damage isn’t that bad though, and once they’ve finished stuffing their bellies, Hyunjin leans against his shoulder with a content sigh. 

Hyunjin is touchy. That’s another thing Changbin’s learned in the time since he became a trainee. He’s like one of those giant dogs who try to climb in people’s laps because they still think they’re a puppy, gangly limbs splaying everywhere, and they’re too cute to be told no. He’s flopped into Changbin’s bed multiple nights, claiming he’s too tired to move to his own, and Changbin was too tired to fight him. That’s what he told Hyunjin anyway, but in reality, he didn’t want him to leave. The warmth of Hyunjin’s body next to his is something he could get used to, and Changbin finds himself missing it when Hyunjin sleeps in his own bed. 

By some miracle, or maybe sheer force of will, Changbin has never had a wet dream while sharing a bed with Hyunjin. The dreams have finally slowed down, only once or twice a week now instead of almost nightly. Changbin isn’t sure if his body is too worn out from practice to dream much, or if his mind is satisfied having the real Hyunjin so close, he doesn’t need to dream of the fake one anymore. 

When Changbin comes out of the shower, Hyunjin is stretched out across Changbin’s bed, completely naked. He nearly chokes on his own tongue at the sight, knowing he shouldn’t be staring, but he can’t tear his eyes away. “H-Hyunjin?” 

Hyunjin looks up with a coy smile, the dimple above his lip showing. “Like what you see?” 

Changbin’s face is burning up. He’s so obvious, he doesn’t know how Hyunjin hasn’t figured out he’s the subject of his dreams yet. Or maybe he has, and that’s why he’s naked on his bed now. 

Hyunjin leans up on one elbow, making the muscles in his arm stand out even more. “Why don’t you do something about it then, instead of just standing there?” 

Changbin doesn’t remember how it happens, but the next thing he knows he’s on top of Hyunjin, naked too, their lips melded in a searing kiss as he presses Hyunjin into the mattress. Hyunjin’s hands find his waist, holding him there, and when their lengths brush, he lets out a sweet moan. Changbin wants to see him come undone, wants to hear the sounds he makes when he lets it all go for him. He grinds down on him, determined, and Hyunjin’s back arches beneath him. 

“Changbin. Changbinnie.” 

“Changbin!” 

The sound of his name being called jolts him awake, his heart pounding as reality comes crashing back to him. 

It was a dream. Another sex dream, only this time Hyunjin isn’t in a completely separate building or the bed across the room, he’s lying next to him, was probably snuggled up to him until he moved to shake him awake. There’s no way he doesn’t know exactly what just happened. 

“Fucking kill me,” Changbin groans, mortified. He can feel his hard-on aching between his legs, so at least he didn’t ruin the sheets. But fuck. 

“You um,” Hyunjin starts, and Changbin can tell just from the tone of his voice how uncomfortable he is. Changbin stares at the wall, terrified to turn around and look at him. “I guess you were dreaming? But you kept saying my name. Well, not saying it. Moaning it, actually.” 

Changbin feels his face burning. He’s going to make history as the first person to die from pure embarrassment. “There’s no way we can pretend this didn’t happen, can we?” 

Hyunjin doesn’t respond, but the silence is deafening. Hyunjin heard Changbin moaning his name. There’s nothing Changbin can say or do to disguise the situation that won’t be a completely obvious lie, so he might as well come clean. 

“I’ve been dreaming about you,” he admits. “Those dreams I said were about a guy? They’re about you.” 

Changbin waits for Hyunjin to respond, and in the silence, he focuses on the sound of his blood pumping, like a death bell pounding in his ears. 

“You’ve been dreaming about me?” Hyunjin asks finally, and unlike the sexy self-assured way he says it in Changbin’s dreams, he sounds shy. 

“Yes. And the weirdest part is, it started happening before we even met. For months I thought you were just a random pretty boy I made up in my sex dreams, but then we met here, and I freaked out because the strange boy I had been dreaming about for months was real, was living with me. And then I tried to make the dreams stop, because it’s so fucking weird that I dream about you, I know it is, but no matter what I do they won’t go away.” 

Changbin can feel every frantic, fragile beat of his heart against his chest. He’s expecting Hyunjin to get up and leave, to be so disgusted that he’ll never want to speak to Changbin again. But to his surprise, Hyunjin only moves closer, wrapping his arms around Changbin so his hands rest on his tummy. 

“You can’t help what you dream,” he says finally. “And... I’ve dreamed about you too.” 

Out of all the things he thought Hyunjin might say, he never expected that. He turns, trying to make out Hyunjin’s features in the darkness. “You have?” 

Hyunjin nods, chewing his lip. “Not sex dreams. But... before we met, I saw your face in my dreams a few times.” 

“I thought that was impossible. That you can’t dream of a face you’ve never seen before.” 

“I’ve heard that too. But somehow you dreamed of me, and I dreamed of you.” 

Changbin stares at him, studying his face for any hint he might be making this up, but he seems completely sincere. Changbin bites his lip, worrying the skin between his teeth as he contemplates his next move. 

Hyunjin licks his lips, pressing a little closer. “Hyung, can I?” he asks. Changbin isn’t sure exactly what he’s asking for, but he trusts him inexplicably, so he nods. And then Hyunjin is coaxing his lips away from his teeth with his own, sliding his hands down to his waist to pull him closer, and then their bodies press together and—oh. Changbin’s still hard. 

“Is that from me?” Hyunjin asks, giggly. 

Changbin blushes. “Dream you. Shut up.” 

“I can help with that,” he offers. 

Changbin isn’t entirely sure he’s not dreaming again, because there’s no way Hyunjin would say something like that to him in real life. “Hyunjin, you don’t have—” 

“I know I don’t have to. I want to,” he insists. “Please?” 

And how can Changbin say no to that? The boy he’s been dreaming of having sex with for months is offering to lend him a helping hand in real life. “Okay,” he says quietly. And then Hyunjin’s hand is in his pants, wrapped around his dick, and it feels even fucking better than it did in his dreams. 

“Oh god,” he breathes out shakily, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth in an effort to muffle his moans. 

“Feels good?” Hyunjin whispers. 

Changbin nods. “So good, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin strokes him like he’s well-practiced, and maybe he is—maybe this is what he did with Jisung that one night after they fought, or maybe he’s just practiced on himself like Changbin has. Changbin loses himself in the feeling, closing his eyes as Hyunjin brings him ever closer to that glorious edge. He bites his own fingers to try and stay quiet, knowing the others are probably in their beds asleep. Jisung might not be weirded out by it if he caught them, but he’d rather not traumatize poor Jeongin. 

“Were you a trainee before this?” Hyunjin whispers, and the question catches Changbin so off guard, he goes still. 

“What?” 

“Before you joined JYP. Were you a trainee at another company?” 

He doesn’t understand what this question has to do with anything, or why Hyunjin is asking it with his hand around his dick. “Uh yeah, why?” 

“Maybe that’s how we saw each other,” Hyunjin muses, slowing his pace and circling his thumb over the head, and Changbin clamps his hand over his mouth to muffle a stuttered gasp. “JYP posts pictures and videos of the trainees sometimes. Maybe you saw some of those? Or I saw some from your company?” 

Changbin wants to tell him that now is really not the time, they need to stay quiet, but then something dawns on him, and he suddenly starts to laugh. “Do you watch  _ Show Me the Money _ ?” 

Now it’s Hyunjin’s turn to look confused. “Yes?” 

“I was on it this past season. For like one second. I bet you saw me there.” 

Hyunjin laughs too. “Oh my god, you’re probably right.” 

So it isn’t something supernatural, just a coincidence. Changbin doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed. But he does know Hyunjin’s going too slowly now, and he bucks his hips, eager for more. “You’re talking too much,” he whines. 

Hyunjin chuckles, twisting his hand around Changbin and pulling up, and Changbin’s back arches off the mattress. 

“Fuck,” he groans. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna cum.” 

Hyunjin must take it as a challenge, because he does it again, and again, and again, until Changbin’s thighs are quivering and he’s spilling all over Hyunjin’s hand with a startled cry. Hyunjin kisses him again as he cums, trying to muffle the sound, most likely. 

“Was that as good as in your dreams?” he asks after. 

Changbin nods, breathless. “Better.” He reaches for Hyunjin, pulling him closer ‘til he’s half on top of him, one leg resting between Changbin’s. Changbin’s thigh is between Hyunjin’s legs, and when he presses it up, Hyunjin gasps, trying to hide his flushed face. He’s hard. 

“Is this okay?” Changbin checks. They haven’t discussed any of this, and he wants to make sure he isn’t doing anything Hyunjin’s uncomfortable with. 

Hyunjin nods. “Please?” He whispers. 

Changbin moves his hands to Hyunjin’s hips, holding him steady as he guides him to grind down on his thigh. The gasp he’s rewarded with is so much sweeter than the ones he’s heard in his dreams. As much as he wants to hear more, the sound of Jisung stirring in the top bunk reminds him they aren’t alone. Acting on instinct, he lifts his hand to Hyunjin’s lips, tracing the shape of them with his finger before pressing gently on his lower lip. Hyunjin parts them almost immediately, and Changbin slides two fingers into his mouth. 

“We’ve gotta be quiet,” he whispers, almost inaudible. Hyunjin nods, sucking gently on Changbin’s fingers, and Changbin sucks in a shaky breath of his own. If he’s not careful, Hyunjin is going to make him hard again, and then they’ll be right back where they started. 

Hyunjin doesn’t seem intent to let this last long enough to make that happen, though. He grinds down harder on Changbin’s thigh, and Changbin presses his leg up, applying even more pressure. Hyunjin moans softly around Changbin’s fingers, and with another roll of his hips, his eyes flutter shut, body shuddering as Changbin feels a sudden warmth spreading over his thigh. 

He draws his hand back from Hyunjin’s mouth, giving him a few moments to catch his breath and open his eyes again. “Do you want to shower?” he asks softly. Hyunjin shakes his head, with a soft whine that tells Changbin he doesn’t want to do much of anything anytime soon. 

Changbin captures his lips in a gentle kiss before leaning over to grab a pack of tissues from the nightstand, cleaning Hyunjin up as best as he can. 

“For once, I’m not the one making a mess of my underwear,” Changbin teases. 

His eyes have adjusted to the darkness enough to make out the blush that rises to Hyunjin’s cheeks. “Shut up,” he mumbles. 

Changbin kisses him again, because he can. “Only in your dreams.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated. ❤️


End file.
